Bedroom Antics
by SiouxstarFromDA
Summary: I know, another smut fic. This time, I explored Totomaru's kinks (the ones I headcanoned).


Totomaru was silently thanking himself for having the courage to tell Juvia about his kinks a month or so earlier as she led him by the hand to their bedroom. With each session, the rain woman had grown more accustomed to the things she did to her boyfriend, all by his request. As soon as they got to the room, Juvia shoved the fire mage onto the bed.

"Get undressed. Juvia will be back momentarily," she said before leaving him alone. He did as he was instructed, taking his clothes off and tossing them aside before sitting back on the bed. When Juvia came back, she was wearing her black basque, garter belt, and stockings, along with panties that tied on the sides. "Is To-kun going to be a good boy for Juvia?"

"Yes, yes I am," he said, lying on his back. Juvia reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a blindfold and a pair of cuffs. With one of his wrists cuffed, she threaded the other through one of the slats in the headboard before cuffing the other wrist. She fastened the blindfold on him and leaned in, putting her lips close to his ear. "If To-kun wants to stop at any time, the safe word is 'steam.'" The rain woman reached into the drawer again and pulled out a soft cock ring and slid it onto him. "That way, To-kun can't cum until Juvia says he can."

She got off the bed and grabbed one of his candles and a match, striking it and lighting the wick. She waited until enough wax melted, pouring some just below his sternum. Totomaru inhaled sharply at the molten sensation, setting his nerves alight. As the wax cooled, Juvia poured some more on, right on his left nipple. He hissed and squirmed a tiny bit, already feeling himself getting hard, and as more wax was added, the more his erection became apparent.

Juvia giggled a little as she wrapped her fingers around his cock. "To-kun is such a masochistic pervert, getting turned on by the pain of hot wax," she said as she stroked it, a bead of precum welling up at the tip of his cockhead. The fire mage shuddered and panted from the pleasure she was giving him, slowly starting to move his hips in time to her strokes. "Ah-ah-ah, To-kun doesn't get to pleasure himself. He's being a bad boy," she said, letting his cock go and tweaking his right nipple hard, making him inhale sharply. "Bad boys don't get to cum." The rain woman poured a trail of wax from his right collarbone to his left hip. By now, his cock was becoming engorged and red, the pain of the wax being interpreted as pleasure by his nerves.

"I'll be good, I'll be good, I promise," he said, "I'll do whatever you want me to do." He didn't care if he begged, as long as both of them got pleasure out of it. She smirked and untied her panties, tossing them aside and straddling just above his face. When Juvia took his blindfold off, he was greeted with the sight of her wet folds.

"If To-kun can make Juvia cum, then she will reward him with an orgasm." Without a moment's hesitation, Totomaru started pleasing her with his tongue, dipping between her folds and teasing her entrance. Over the months, he had gotten quite good at giving his girlfriend oral, never failing to give her an orgasm, so this wasn't about a challenge but more about both of them getting to climax.

Juvia panted and moaned as he licked her pussy, gripping his hair every now and then. She gasped and shuddered as he toyed with her clit, rocking her hips against his mouth. "Yes! Right there! Ah! Juvia's cumming!" She cried out as her orgasm wracked her body, covering the fire mage's mouth with her juices.

As she came down from her high, she slowly repositioned herself between Totomaru's legs and wrapped her hand around his cock again. "To-kun will get his chance to cum now," she said as she stroked it, precum running down his length in rivulets. He panted and whimpered as his cock throbbed, desperately wanting to find release but unable to.

It was now becoming painful and the fire mage needed to orgasm. "Please let me cum! I need to cum!" he begged, shuddering from all the stimuli.

"Then say it, To-kun. Say what he is."

"I'm Juvia's good boy! I'm a masochistic pervert!" And those were the magic words. She took off the cock ring and continued to stroke him until he came, cum streaking up his torso as he screamed in euphoria. With the load he released, he could've cum twice. Juvia's hand was now sticky and covered in it. That's when she got an idea. She moved her hand to his mouth, a finger playing with his lips.

"To-kun made such a mess. Clean Juvia's hand." His half-lidded eyes glanced at the rain woman and then her cum-coated hand. He'd never tasted himself before, but at this point, he automatically did what he was told, completely unquestioning. Totomaru licked and sucked his cum off her hand, finding the taste salty and somewhat bitter. He couldn't understand why Juvia would swallow it if it tasted like this, but she probably did so out of love.

As soon as her hand was clean, she laid beside him after uncuffing him, cuddling with him as she gave him loving kisses all over his face. "Juvia loves To-kun," she said, "don't ever forget that." He smiled and gave her a tender kiss as he stroked her cheek.

"I love you, too, Ju-chan. Thank you for being willing to do all this for me," he said, resting his forehead against hers. He enjoyed the aftercare just as much as the session, because in the end, they still loved each other enough to be comfortable with each other's quirks and interests.


End file.
